One Plus One Equals Infinity
by Neverland's Kitsune X
Summary: "You don't understand sir. They took me from him, he was put in the spotlight, he alone had everything. You wouldn't understand." She looked up with tired eyes. "It merely appears you are jealous of your twin brother, the Boy-Who-Lived." Severus stated, eyes bored. She shook her head, a strangled gasp escaping her. "No. He had everything alone. But we're twins." Twins/ Grey Area/


A sneer on his face, Voldemort (AKA He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) strode into the Potter's safe house in Godric's Hollow. The wards screamed, alarms going off and alerting everyone on the light side that stood as the second line of defense after the Fidelius if any unregistered magic entered. A simple decapitation spell had solved the problem of the babysitter easily.

Ignoring his time limit, Voldemort (AKA Tom Riddle Jr.) walked up carpeted stairs, calmness radiating from his form. The door to the nursery opened with a mere flick of his wand. Stepping up to the crib placed by the window, ignoring the golden snitches and fluffler fairies chasing each other around the wallpaper, the sneer turned into a cruel smile upon seeing the inhabitants of the crib.

So the Potters had twins. How interesting. He made a reminder to himself about giving Wormtail a powerfuller taste of _Crucio_ later for not informing him of this.

But who was the child in the prophecy? Which one, which one could it be… The mini-clone of James with his mother's defiant emerald eyes, or the girl staring at him with golden hazel orbs and hair stunned a fiery red?

Well, better safe then sorry. Might as well A.K. them both into oblivion.

Casually raising his wand hand in a movement he had practiced on so many others before, he spoke a phrase set to haunt the 'Chosen One' until the void came.

" _Avada Kedavra._ "

The girl violently flinched back, hands flailing, managing to knock her brother back with her. Eyes set with chocolate and the gold tinfoil used to cover it flashed as the green light came near. An innocent mind had only one thought.

Protect.

She needed to protect because this other person next to her shared everything he had with her, his toys, space, time, _everything_.

And all she knew at this moment was the green light spoke of danger, and she needed to _stop it stop it, no, no, can't hurt him, he's-_

The Unforgivable rebounded off an invisible surface, but with closer scrutiny, a faint shimmer was visible, suspended in empty air. The other twin, hiding behind the first- ( _wasn't he now voldemort wondered)_ But no, he wasn't hiding. His hands were holding one of his sisters, clutching the appendage with a tenderness that made Voldemort's heart scream for some reason.

And the magical energy simply _poured out like a bottomless waterfall and the world was spinning and all of a sudden-_

Green flashed into Voldemort's sight, before the darkness overtook. His borrowed body faded into a pile of cinders and ashes. The reflected curse sent a shock wave into the room, tearing down the carefully set up wallpaper, books and quills beginning to burn, the walls and ceiling caving in. The faint shielding magic appeared once more with the barest glimmer, but not fast enough. Debris from the ceiling sliced the girl's cheek, right under her left eye. Another falling piece managed to leave a jagged cut on the boy's forehead, closer to the right side. Imbued with dark magic, a piece of Voldemort's soul ended in the 'Chosen One's scar.

Or did it…?

* * *

In the crib, the girl cries, pushing herself closer to her brother, feeling as if something bad had just happened, something that could have been worse. But it was okay now, right? Because she stopped it from happening, she managed to protect him, _protect the one who shared his life with her, that was good, right? He can't be hurt, no harm, no harm he's sososo important._

* * *

The young boy released his sister's hand, the magic he had boosted her with fading back into his fingertips. He pulled his sister closer to him, even though they were already pressed so tightly together. This was the person who gave him so much, her tears, smiles, and laughter. He had to support her, he just knew it, he had to support this girl he was holding, he would help her through everything because-

She was so important to him.

And with realization striking him deep, his arms still wrapped around the girl whose eyes burned greener than the golden hazel used to be, he breathed out and slept.

She knew she would follow him everywhere, so it did not take long for dreams to conquer her as well.

* * *

Her name was Skyler Stardraw Potter.

His name was Harry Evan-James Potter.

And he became famous overnight, for the defeat of Voldemort (AKA The Dark Lord) as his sister slumbered on, unaware destiny had shifted and history was writing itself into a pit of lies.

* * *

 **Lol, what the heck am I doing with a new story and a new fandom.**

… **I do hope you won't expect frequent updates.**


End file.
